The Forums
Everyone liked the forums before they got deleted, right? I did, too. Especially Roblox Talk. Roblox Talk was for players to discuss random things. Like "My crush starts with H" or other things. One day, I got on the forums and i was searching for weird discussions. I saw a discussion named "RT is dead..." It isn't dead yet. But why did they make that post? I checked it and this was in the post: "Hello. So you may be wondering, what this thread is about and why it is called "RT is dead..." It will be dead in a hour. If you like this subforum and don't want that to happen, please join this group called: DELETED. Thank you for becoming a part of the group. -zachar755" This group...was paranormal. 5 minutes after I replied to that post... it got deleted. I decided to join the weird group. I went to the comments to know what this all is about. The comments were nothing. There we're spams and other things. A countdown on the group appeared, saying "1:00:00 'till destruction." I've never saw anything like this before. Maybe it's a late April Fools joke? Almost 1 hour was over, and the countdown had "0:01:34 'till destruction." I decided to check the Forums. The forums were crazy. They were all about the countdown. Only 1 minute was left. I got scared as hell and decided to write a post about it. "Everyone is talking about the countdown...WHY IS THE COUNTDOWN HAPPENING?! Only 30 seconds 'till something will happen. Well. I guess it's time to say goodbye." I was looking at the screen...only 5 seconds left. "5...4...3...2...1..." was the thing, i was hearing in my head. And when it hit 0.. My browser shut down. I was wondering what was going to happen. I was about to go to sleep. And suddenly, my browser opened. It was on the forum page. Roblox Talk was renamed to Roblox Dead. Posts were called "WHY DID YOU DID THIS BUTTONMASH987" I swear I didn't do anything! I wasn't the one that started it all...it was him. Zachar755! I went to his profile to friend him and PM him a message. But he was...terminated. IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN BECAUSE OF HIM! Now i have 0 friends and 0 followers...everywhere i go...i get haters. I swear to god...i got on the previous post. Haters. STILL HATERS! I writed another post saying: "Guys...i didn't did this! It was zachar755! But he was later terminated and made me a Owner! Please forgive me for everything i have did...Roblox team is trying to make it better now. But it isn't better anymore. Just please...forgive me." Replies...still haters. I tried to message my friend on Facebook...but that didn't work too. I was litteraly PISSED about it. I wanted to cut myself 3 times. But later...the replies were still haters. My insanity meter has gone to maximum. I downloaded a hacking program. And hacked every server, every player and just everyone. They later terminated me too. But yet, it was my ALT. When i went to my ALT...the 404 page shows up with zachar's player. With red eyes and black smile. Blood dripping from his mouth. Then it later changed to the classic builderman page. I went to my account. The replies were deleted and replaced to good replies. I suddenly got moderator and many friends. But not for so long. They terminated my other accounts and left my normal one. My internet connection went down the hill and then i literally got disconnected. I connected to another Wi-Fi. I came back to the main page of Roblox. But it was on fire. I felt the fire on my skin. I didn't have it on myself though. I checked the forums, everything was the same, Roblox Talk was still Roblox Dead. I saw a post. And yet...his name was zachar755isback. " RTers are complete idiots...he didnt do anything lol. it was me, i accidentally left him to be the owner. and somehow the name of the Owner changed too? welp i'll just tell him to delete the group :p" He then friended me and PMed me about everything. I told him that I saw the post and that I deleted the group. Later that day, everything was back to being completely normal. Roblox Dead was renamed back to Roblox Talk, the fire wasn't there and posts were normal. But actually...It wasn't how i was thinking. zachar755isback renamed himself to zachar755sghost. He invited me to a party and i accepted. I was surprised. He had a game called "Your Nightmare" I joined it... And almost fainted. I saw pictures of the ROBLOX team dead. It disconnected me a minute later, I grabbed a bucket and puked in it. I looked at the game again and i saw his player. It was his player but completely black. Black clothes, black hats...everything. And yet he had a weird face. It looked like a demon face or something? I closed the game and had a look at his profile. He had OBC...? "WHAT? How can he have OBC?" I thought. I went to the forums and wrote a post about this mysterious player. "yo. u guys know zachar755? hes officially mysterious. just look at his avatar! DELETED. i blocked him and reported him because he has a pretty scary place called Your Nightmare. don't hate on me. but it is real." After that, he replied with "You're never coming back..." He then spammed links to the picture from the game. The post later was deleted and he was terminated with an IP ban. I was happy about it. I went to sleep and then... I saw a black figure standing. It had no face, no hair, just completely black. I opened the window and no one was there. I turned around. No one was there too. But i saw a part of the black body. I think, i was hallucinating and went to sleep. When I woke up, I jumped into my chair and looked at the forums. Only one discussion thread was there... "You're all dead." I clicked on it and the posts were only "What is this?!" After this whole thing, I quit ROBLOX. I went to play some other online games. I will maybe return to Roblox, but remember...he is always watching you... ''FOREVER. '' Category:Marked for Review Category:Classic Category:Users Category:Games Category:Glitches/Exploits